


Stuck

by pleasereadmeok



Category: The Good Wife (TV)
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 15:42:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3574891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pleasereadmeok/pseuds/pleasereadmeok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn simply held out his hand.  It was an invitation, one that Alicia could refuse of course, but she didn’t want to.  She took hold of his hand and he pulled her towards him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stuck

**Author's Note:**

> In the U.K. we call those things that go up and down tall buildings ‘lifts’ but in the U.S. they are ‘elevators’. So we have a ‘two countries separated by a common language’ situation in this fic. Whichever – I think you can see where this one is going…back to the SMUT!!! For once I can’t blame this on anyone else putting an idea into my head – except maybe the person on Twitter who seems to lose their underwear every time they see Matthew Goode on screen.

Finn caught up with Alicia just as she was getting into the elevator of their building.  
“Hi!”  
“Hey – good to see you. When did you get back?” Finn had been visiting his son in New York.  
“Yesterday. How are you?”  
“Great thanks. How was Patrick?”  
“Good. He’s growing fast.”  
“Finn are you busy later? We’ve got a case that we could really use your help with. Consultant’s rate of course!”

They carried on talking until the elevator juddered to a stop.  
“Whoa. That’s not good.” Finn said looking at the control panel of lights on the wall. “I think we’re stuck between two floors.”  
“Let’s just give it a minute – they’ll sort it out.”  
They continued chatting for a few minutes. Eventually Alicia said – “We’re not going anywhere are we? I’ll press the emergency call button.”  
The building supervisor answered. “Yes I can see the problem. I’ll call the engineer – just sit tight.”  
“Thanks!” They both called back in unison and they resumed their discussion about Alicia’s case.  
The Super’s voice rang out over the intercom again. “Sorry folks – the engineer’s on another call. It’s going to be about an hour. Are you going to be alright in there?”  
“Fine – we’ll be OK.” Finn answered.

Alicia and Finn looked at their watches. They both had been due in meetings and so they reached for their phones. Luckily there was a phone signal and they made the necessary calls.

“Jeez it’s hot in here.” Finn removed his jacket, folded it carefully and placed it on the floor. He took off his tie, undid several shirt buttons and rolled up his sleeves. Alicia couldn’t help noticing the muscular body that Finn usually kept hidden under his suit. She followed his lead and pulled off her jacket.

They stood leaning against opposite walls of the elevator.  
Finn smiled reassuringly at Alicia. “Cosy huh?”  
Alicia laughed. “Understatement.”  
“You don’t get claustrophobic do you?”  
“No – thank god – you?”  
“Nope.”

The lights dimmed a little and the Super’s disembodied voice said, “It’s OK folks – it’s just gone to emergency lighting. All OK in there?”  
“Yes!” Alicia called back.  
“Well this is a bit of a cliché isn’t it?” Finn said. Alicia knew what he meant and remembered a time long ago when she had kissed Will in an elevator. 

In the half-light Alicia could still see that Finn was looking at her and he was not just looking at her face. His eyes roamed over her body and he made no attempt to hide it.  
“Finn!”  
“Well there’s nothing else to look at in here!”  
Alicia looked around the space and at the control panel.  
“I’ve always wondered who ‘Otis’ was.”  
“Isn’t there an old song ‘Miss Otis regrets…’ something or other?”  
“Yes – I doubt she invented the elevator though. It’s a marvellous invention.”  
“Mmm.” Finn wasn’t listening. He was still considering her body with his eyes moving steadily over her form until his gaze settled on her mouth. Alicia wondered if he might kiss her. 

Finn broke off from his scrutiny of Alicia and started looking up at the ceiling of the elevator like he was searching for something. Alicia realised he was looking for the security camera and she knew why. “It’s in the corner there.” She pointed out helpfully. He smiled at her – taking her assistance as a sign that something might happen after all.

Finn examined the camera and worked out that the blind-spot was pretty much where he was standing. He looked intently at Alicia, his eyes fixed on hers and then back to her lips. Alicia could feel the excitement rising up in her.

Finn simply held out his hand. It was an invitation, one that Alicia could refuse of course, but she didn’t want to. She took hold of his hand and he pulled her towards him.

And then it happened. The kiss that they had both imagined was so much better in reality. The gentle, soft kisses around each other’s lips became mouths locked together and tongues sliding against each other’s. They kissed for a long time. They had both waited so long for this – it could not be rushed. As they kissed Alicia’s fingers carefully undid the rest of his shirt buttons. She broke from the kiss to brush her lips over his chest. Finn was tall and even in her skyscraper heels Alicia only came level to his collar- bone if he stood straight - so that’s where she kissed. He moaned so quietly but she heard it as encouragement. 

Finn’s hands moved down to her buttons and they were quickly undone. He deftly unhooked her bra, although he left it on just in case they would have to get decent rapidly. He just lifted the bra away from her breasts so his fingers could brush over her nipples. Alicia groaned as his fingers and hands stroked over her breasts. He bent to kiss her again and then dipped further to suck at her nipples, which despite the heat in that confined space, were hard with arousal. Finn pulled up her skirt and hooked his fingers under the elastic of her panties. She helped him ease them off and he stuffed them into his trouser pocket so they would not be left behind later.

Alicia was unzipping his trousers and her hand slipped inside to hold him. A louder groan escaped from his lips. Her fingers gripped him firmly and stroked. Finn’s fingers searched between her legs and found what he wanted. Although both of them craved more – neither of them were ‘prepared’ and so this would have to do for now. Their breathing was deep and in harmony. They continued kissing as their hands worked gently at first and then more urgently until they both came.

They were panting and catching their breath as the Super announced. “The engineer’s here. Just a few minutes and we’ll have you out of there.”  
“Great timing.” Finn laughed as they hastily cleaned up. They were still planting kisses on each other’s bodies as their clothes were buttoned and zipped. 

Finally they were released. “Thanks. It was getting hot in there!” Alicia shot a naughty look at Finn when the engineer looked away.  
Finn turned to Alicia, smiled broadly and said, “Well - have a good day Mrs Florrick. I’ll speak to you about that case later.” He started to walk away as if nothing had happened. But when Alicia was talking to the Super she had to suppress a laugh when she saw Finn turn back towards her. He gave her a wicked smile as he produced her panties and playfully twirled them around his index finger before stuffing them back into his pocket triumphantly. 

 

Alicia had to attend meetings, and a thankfully brief bail hearing in court, during the day. All the while the slight coolness where her panties should be was a constant reminder of what they had done. She couldn’t stop thinking about it. Of course the occasional texts from Finn showing pictures of her panties in various unlikely settings – on top of his PC, on the coffee machine and even in his box file of evidence for court – kept the memory fresh in her mind. Alicia had _thought_ she knew Finn well – he’d always been fun to be with but she was surprised that he could be so wickedly exciting. 

Later that afternoon Alicia caught sight of Finn in the lobby of the court building. As they walked towards each other he was smiling a little smugly at her. He walked straight on, just giving her a polite acknowledgement, “Mrs Florrick”, as he passed her.  
“Mr Polmar.” Alicia returned his greeting and felt her stomach flip over. What would have usually been an everyday occurrence was highly charged with the knowledge of their previous encounter. 

 

Alicia got back to her office very late. After a while a hand appeared around her door with her panties dangling from a long finger followed by Finn’s grinning face. “Missing something?”  
“Finn! I could have had someone in here with me!”  
“It’s OK I checked. Tempting as it is to keep these – I guess I ought to give them back. They’ve had a hell of a day.”  
He stretched the elastic and shot her panties through the air at her. They landed on her desk and she grabbed at them. His hand was there first. “Don’t put them on yet.”  
“Finn!” She blushed as he hid them in her desk drawer. “I’ve been thinking about you without these all day. I was hoping you were due in court.”  
Alicia giggled, “I was in court – and it was …”  
“Erotic?”  
“I was going to say chilly.”  
He laughed. “Which judge?”  
“Jones.”  
“Bet he would have got a thrill from this if he knew.” He said as his hand slipped under her skirt.  
“You are a very _naughty_ man Finn Polmar.”  
“Oh so you finally realised that.”  
“I think I’m catching up.”  
“I’ve got you a present.” She gasped as his finger made its way inside her.  
“Actually that’s not your present.” He grinned as he dropped what looked like a small jewellery box on the desk – “Finn? What…” She opened the box to find condoms inside and she laughed out loud. “You’re terrible.”  
“Is anyone else here?”  
“I don’t think so. I’ll just check.”  
Finn reluctantly withdrew his hand and Alicia went off to check the other offices. “Hurry back.” Everyone was gone but she locked her office door anyway when she returned. Finn was lazily sucking the finger that been inside her just minutes ago. “Come here.” He pushed her back onto the desk. He didn’t waste anytime, her skirt was pulled up and his tongue was on her in a second. He teased her, waiting just long enough to make her orgasm a wonderful release. 

Alicia didn’t have time to relax because Finn lifted her on to the sofa. She pulled him down with her and shifted to kneel over him, pulling off his shirt and unzipping his trousers as she did. She rolled a condom onto him while he took off her blouse and bra. She lowered herself and he groaned as he felt her, tight around his cock. She got into a steady rhythm. “Slow down – I want to make the most of this”, he said as he sat up to kiss her. He leant her back slightly to get her close and then moved with her until they both came.

Afterwards they laid back on the sofa, cuddling in their semi-clothed state.  
“Finn Polmar. I had no idea you could be so bad.”  
“What me? I’m a good boy! You’re just a bad influence – running around all day without underwear!”  
Alicia giggled. “It was a fun day.”  
“Mmm. Who’d have thought getting stuck in an elevator would get us into so much trouble.”  
“You do realise that you are well and truly stuck with me now.” She said. “I’m going to need a lot more days like today.”  
“I won’t be complaining – although I might not get much work done! Anyway – today isn’t over yet…” He said as he moved on top of her. 

They got back to their apartments’ at about three in the morning. Just enough time to get a couple of hours sleep and change clothes.

 

In the morning Alicia and Finn found themselves standing opposite each other in the elevator again but this time they weren’t alone. “Good Morning Mrs Florrick. How are you today?” Finn asked brightly.  
“Good Morning Mr Polmar – I’m good thanks. I hope you have a good day.”  
“Oh I hope to have a _great_ day Mrs Florrick.”  
They were suppressing smirks as they tried to hide their secret.  
When they were finally alone in the elevator, Alicia knew it _was_ going to be another great day when Finn fixed his eyes on her and hit the emergency stop button.


End file.
